


Resurrection

by Zerrah



Series: Is This the End [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Captivity, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, Prisoner of War, Sexual Coercion, The Bad Guys Won, and Wolverine was one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: Marie tries to accept her fate as a prisoner of war under Logan's 'protection,'  but it's hard.Sequel to, "Is This the End?"Again, warning for NON-CON Logan/Rogue!





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Is This the End?"
> 
> Was that the end? No, no it was not! I hope you enjoy this sequel. :)
> 
> And WHOA, where did all this plot come from? I hope you like some plot with your smut. lol

Marie leaned her head against the window frame, the chill seeping into her skin. She watched snowflakes float down outside and longed to taste one on her tongue. How much time had passed since she last stepped foot outside this mansion? Months? The days tended to bleed together, but she was certain it had been summer when Sabretooth abducted her.

She sighed and stepped away from the window. Everything was different now. She just needed to accept that. Her hand involuntarily went to her collar before she realized what she was doing and dropped her arm.

Perhaps this was the end. She just needed to let go of the past and the freedom she once had. Holding on to her memories hurt too much.

She belonged to someone else now. Marie shivered, in dread and something else, a feeling she was certain would fill her with self-loathing if she ever acknowledged it.

She belonged to Wolverine. To Logan.

He had fucked her against every available surface in that bedroom. Up against the wall, thrown over the dresser, countless times on the floor. Marie remembered being pressed to the glass as he pounded into her from behind, her skin squeaking against the cold window as her breasts rubbed ruthlessly against the pane. Her eyes had darted below, praying that none of the guards wandering around the snowy mansion grounds would look up, until pleasure blotted out all thought but the way he filled her. Marie hated moments like that, when noises spilled from her lips that she couldn’t control, and her body opened for him instead of passively accepting her fate. This wasn’t what she wanted, after all. It was all his.

Yet her body responded to him. Logan gave her pleasure that she never knew existed. Marie’s time with Bobby was distant memories of sweet love, quick, chaste kisses, hand holding that was never skin-to-skin contact. Whispered dreams deep into the night when their friends were asleep, and they dared to imagine escaping the hell that Magneto had created. Innocent smiles and shy confessions of love.

This was different. She was trapped, and her body was a traitor.

Marie heard footsteps in the hallway. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._

Logan entered the room and shot her a smirk. “Hello, Marie.” The door shut with a foreboding _click_.

He wasn’t particularly tall, but his presence seemed to fill up the room, dominating energy radiating to every corner. Marie’s lower belly clench and she felt herself grow wet, her body responding to memories of the countless times he claimed her, even though she didn’t want to. Realizing she had stopped breathing, she forced herself to inhale and exhale slowly.

“Hello, Logan,” she replied, proud that her voice didn’t shake. Marie lifted her chin, and inwardly cringed when his smile grew wider. It’s almost as if he liked when she stood her ground or sassed him. How could that be, when he admitted that he wanted to own her?

She glanced back out the window and tried her best to ignore him as the heat of his body pressed into her back. Eventually, strong arms enveloped her, both warming her in an embrace and restricting her in a quiet threat. She felt her inner walls spasm around air, and did her best to ignore it. Her reactions had nothing to do with him, Marie reasoned. She was just touch deprived. She would react this way to any semi-attractive guy who could hold her.

His head tilted forward and he took a deep breath near the top of her throat. His chest humming in approval. Marie shut her eyes. _Don’treactdon’treactdon’treactpleasedon’tplease..._

“I’ve been thinking, since you’ve been so good lately,” Wolverine said quietly, referring to the fact that Marie hadn’t screamed or attacked him or attempted to claw his eyes out recently, “that I could take you for a walk outside. Show you around.”

Marie gritted her teeth. “I’ve already _been around_ ,” she snapped, and realized her mistake when Logan’s grip grew tighter. _Careful_ , she pleaded with that part of her that was always enraged since her capture, like a low-grade fire about to consume her at any moment, _you’ve worked so hard to be nicer. Act sweet. Be the passive doll he wants._ She paused, then added, “I know these parts like the back of my hand. I lived here for years. With the X-Men.”

Wolverine loosened his grip, but only slightly. He grunted. “I knew that. I meant, take you for a walk around the grounds.”

Marie’s heart beat faster at the promise of freedom, the chance to breathe fresh air, and couldn’t help the self-deprecating thoughts that crowded in her mind from her reaction. “Taking me for a walk like a dog? I suppose you’re going to put a leash on me soon.”

Before she could berate herself again for another rebellious, stupid comment, Logan chuckled darkly. “Careful. Don’t give me any ideas.” His hand shifted lower, as if by accident, and the touch made the ache in her grew stronger. She felt his breath on her neck, his lips likely close enough to kiss her.

Her body pulsed with need. Panicked, she gripped his arms. “Yes, I’d like to go out. I just need to put something warm on.” She didn’t bother trying to extract herself because he was so much stronger than her. To think that only a few months before she could have decimated him with her powers, watch him drop to the floor if he dared to touch her. Marie wasn’t accustomed to being powerless. But she was a prisoner, after all.

Several seconds passed, and the Wolverine didn’t move. Finally, he said quietly, almost to himself, “I know you want me. I can smell your arousal. Why won’t you just give in to it? You’ll enjoy yourself more.”

The anger flashed bright again. “You know the truth, Logan. I d-don’t want this. Even if I can’t control my body.” She bit her lip so hard it hurt.

His hand drifted down, and Marie’s breath caught when his finger found her clit, tracing lazy patterns there. The movement was so slow, but soon she was squirming, her passage already slick with need. Marie panted helplessly.

“I don’t believe you, darlin’,” he growled, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “I think you do want this.”

Logan was strong enough to partially lift her with one arm, and she grew slack, moaning helplessly as his movements around her sensitive clit sped up. He easily milked an orgasm from her in only a few minutes. Marie trembled, trying to repress the burn of shame.

“You...you think you’re so special,” she said helplessly, “any man could do that for me. I-I couldn’t touch anyone for years…”

“All the better for me,” he whispered in her ear. She shivered.

There was a short rap on the door, and Logan tensed. Marie blinked rapidly, trying to clear her thoughts in the haze of her release. Her gaze drifted from one snowflake to another outside, as if that would somehow anchor. So close she could taste it. She knew should just go back to playing nice. Her stomach did a little flip, and she swallowed down bile in the back of her throat.

He let her go, and she listened to his heavy boots walk away, then the sound of the door opening.

“Yes?” Logan said gruffly, his voice almost comically irritated.

“Magneto’s calling an emergency meeting. Twenty minutes.” The response was clear and confident, and seemed to belong to a young man. Marie didn’t bother looking over her shoulder to check. She touched the pane with her palm, let the searing cold spread under her skin.

Logan snorted. “What the hell for? He never asks for input from anyone but his little elite clique.”

A pause, then, “He has news for us. All of us.”

“Great. You can let your Master know I’ll be there.”

Marie finally looked behind her in surprise, pulling away from the window. Did Wolverine have a problem with Magneto? She had always assumed they were part of the same evil pact, but he sounded almost angry with the other man.

The young man in the doorway was skinny, with a reddish tint to his hair and dark circles under his eyes. His gaze met Marie’s, and widened.

“She doesn’t look familiar.” He frowned a little, and shifted from one foot to the other. “Are they letting you keep prisoners in your room? That’s not fair.”

“Well, life’s not fair, kid.” Logan swung the door close, but the young man grabbed it.

A flair of light, and Marie gasped. There was a fire radiating from the man’s hand, casting his face in shadows and orange light.

“Funny how you like to call other people elite,” the young man scowled, “when you act like you’re so special yourself. You’re not above the rules.”

A sound of knives scraping together, and Logan’s claws emerge. “Watch it, Pyro. One day your smartass mouth is going to get you in trouble.”

“I’m sick of you trying to boss me around, old man,” Pyro said in a low, threatening voice. “You wouldn’t want to have an ‘accident’ on your next mission, would you?”

“You mean like an accident where you trip and fall on my claws?”

“No, an accident where you spontaneously combust.” The light burned brighter.

It occurred to Marie that she didn’t know what would happen to her if Logan were injured or killed. Would she get put down like Bobby and Kitty, or passed along like property? She rarely left the room, and didn’t see many mutants who weren’t part of Magneto’s alliance.

Marie took a few steps forward, but stayed on one side of the bed, determined to keep something between them in case this turned into a violent fight. “Is there any way you boys could take this outside? Wouldn’t want you to ruin all this perfectly good furniture,” she drawled.

“Don’t worry. Pyro was just leaving.” Wolverine glared at him, muscles taut and poised for a fight.

Pyro laughed darkly, but the fire in his hand snuffed out. “See you in a few, Wolvie. I need to notify more recruits.” As he turned to leave, he winked at Marie. Logan slammed the door shut.

“Well. Seems that I have a meeting to go to.” He pulled her close, and Marie felt his erection pressed into her stomach as he kissed her forehead. “We can continue this later.”

“Can I still go outside today?” Marie asked, hoping she didn’t sound too desperate.

Logan frowned thoughtfully. “I’m not sure how long this will take. I don’t want you going outside if it’s night.”

“What about the meeting?”

Logan quirked an eyebrow. “What about it?”

“Can I come? I get so...pent up in here.” The words felt thick in her mouth.

He gave her a penetrating look. Then he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. “Sure, darlin’. If that’s what you want.”

Marie tried not to gawk at him. Logan was usually so controlling. She hadn’t expected him to say yes.

His hands shifted down, gliding over her hips. “I want you to change out of this outfit though. I’m sure you’ve got something less form fitting.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t make me regret this, Marie. Only speak if I give you permission. I don’t want you attracting any unnecessary attention.”

*****

Marie took in the crowded room. She recognized a few faces, but not most of them. The mutants in this room gave her the creeps, like she wouldn’t want to be alone with any of them. They all seemed malicious, dangerous. She shifted closer to Logan without realizing it. Suddenly, he didn’t seem so bad.

Magneto was at the front, looking smug, flanked by Mystique and Sabretooth. There were probably 200-300 mutants in the room. Sabretooth had leered at her, but no one else seemed to recognize her. Logan wouldn’t let her out of his sight though.

Magneto cleared his throat. “Thank you for joining us. We wanted to discuss an urgent matter.” He nodded to the corner, where a young man in handcuffs was pushed forward. He wore a funny outfit, with a mismatched trench coat and headband. His eyes glowed red. His smirk was off-putting, considering he was in a room full of enemies, and his powers were disabled by the same kind of collar that Marie wore.

“Is this a welcome for Gambit? Or maybe you’re afraid I could beat you all, no?”

Magneto chuckled. “Any number of mutants in this room could crush you like an insect. But a little overconfidence never hurt anyone.” Mystique flashed a smile, her teeth bright against her blue skin, and there was a rumble of laughter in the room.

“But I have not brought you here to listen to this prisoner brag,” Magneto spoke, raising his voice. “I have some troubling news. Xavier is alive.”

Marie’s world stopped. Her eyes grew wide, she forgot to breathe. Perhaps the room got louder, mutants shifting in agitation, but she barely noticed. She zeroed in on Gambit who had a casual smirk, the same slouch as someone having a good time at a bar after a couple of drinks.

Xavier was alive. There was hope. Maybe this wasn’t the end after all.

She had to escape.

Did he know she was alive, here? Would he send someone to look for her? Or was he in danger, maybe in hiding?

“There’s no need to worry,” Magneto said in a clipped tone, and Marie wondered who was really suffering from overconfidence. “This is a situation that is under control. But we must snuff it out. Or we’ll have people like him,” Magneto gestured to Gambit, “attempting to sabotage our hard work and progress. These mutants do not share our vision of a better future, a world free of the prejudices and hatred from that inferior species. Gambit tried to interfere with a recent purge northwest of here. He didn’t succeed, of course, but we can’t have misguided mutants joining their ranks, disillusioned about how true progress can be made.”

“Ah, so you think we are small.” Gambit shook his head and clicked his tongue. “You should be worrying. There is nowhere to run. We’ll catch up.”

Magneto’s lip turned up, but it made Marie’s blood run cold. “If you’re chasing us, then why have you been the ones in hiding? Charles likes to share his lofty, unrealistic dreams, and it gets good mutants like you killed.” His voice lowered in mock disappointment. “Such as waste.”

“Gambit will die with his pride intact, unlike you.”

Magneto laughed, and several others in the room joined him. “I have to commend you on your spirit. Declawed and shackled, and you’re still fighting with your last defense—words. It’s too bad we’re going to kill your mentor. We know the location of the compound he’s hiding in.” Gambit froze. “But first, you will be executed. Tomorrow morning for all to see. New and old recruits, and maybe some of the humans. Better to snuff out any signs of rebellion before it spreads.” He waived his hand. “Take him away.”

The room erupted in noise, and Marie watched as Gambit was dragged away. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. If Magneto knew where the Professor was hiding, then there was a good chance he would be outnumbered and captured or killed. The X-Men had been his most powerful defenders, and they were all gone. She looked guiltily at the floor. Well, gone or held captive. Now she felt bad for her submissiveness, willing to roll over just for the opportunity to go outside. She really was like a dog, ready to do the Wolverine’s bidding at the first dangling of a carrot. She tugged at her collar.

“Logan.” Magneto crooked his finger. “A word.”

Marie finally turned to take in Logan’s reaction to Magneto’s announcement. After living with him for a few months, she was able to read his expressions fairly well, and he looked almost…resentful. He normally wore a scowl on his face, but his eyes were hard as he looked at Magneto. His body was tense, not at all like how he acted around Marie, as if anticipating an attack from someone in the room. He didn’t carry himself like a man surrounded by allies.

He glanced at Marie. “Stay over there in the corner. I’ll come get you in a few minutes.”

She did as she was told, clenching her teeth. Magneto was talking with Logan, but she couldn’t hear a word. What if he was providing valuable information about the Professor, his location, and the size of this rebellion? She felt helpless.

Thoughts of the Professor made her wonder about her family again. Were they still alive? She had lost touch with them after she joined the X-Men because of their fear and ignorant hostility about her powers, but remembering them still made her heart ache. It was funny how hope made her feel lighter, but also caused her stomach to form knots.

Mutants filtered out of the room, a few sending her curious glances, and she wished she had a hoodie or scarf to hide her collar. Even if most of them didn’t recognize her, they would still understand she was a prisoner just by glancing at her neck, and powerless on top of that. Eventually, Logan returned to her with a carefully blank expression.

“Come on. We’re going back up.”

*****

Logan was unusually quiet. Not that he was ever a talkative guy; he had a way of saying all he needed to in a blunt and sarcastic way. His mood felt off though, and she was brimming with curiosity because it likely had something to do with the Professor.

When he pulled out a knapsack and was rummaging through the dresser, she finally asked, “are you going anywhere?”

He nodded without looking up. “Magneto put me on a mission.” He grabbed a pair of bike gloves, tried them on, then tossed them in the knapsack. He crouched to the floor and unzipped a couple of smaller compartments.

“What kind of mission?”

He finally looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to know?”

Marie swallowed. Her feet felt frozen to the floor. “Yes.”

“Me and a few others were handpicked by Magneto to seek out and kill Xavier.”

Marie stared, and when she didn’t respond, Logan went back to stuffing his bag with items. Then, that rage that ate away at the corners of her consciousness flared to life, and the nervous excitement of finding out the Professor lived was like gasoline to its flames. She screamed and leaped on the Wolverine’s back.

“What the fuck?!” he cried out. Marie pulled his hair and clawed at his eyes. She tried wrapping her arm around his neck in a choke hold. The element of surprise was her only advantage, so she used the entire force of her energy to make him topple. He fell to the ground.

“Marie, don’t make me hurt you,” he said in a low and threatening growl, but she ignored it, attempting to pin him to the ground and use her weight to choke him. She felt a surge of satisfaction at his gasps for air.

That small victory was short lived. He sat up and flung her to the ground like a doll.

“I won’t let you. You can’t hurt him!” Marie didn’t recognize her own voice—it was strained and almost slurred. He hovered over her, and she scratched his face. She stared in fascination as the wounds healed within seconds.

Wolverine grabbed her wrists and held them over her head.

“Have you gone crazy?” he growled. “Even if you somehow knocked me out, what do you think would happen if you ran out the door wearing that around your neck? There’s a lot of scum working for Magneto.”

“You’re part of the scum!” she cried.

He glared. “If you think I’m the worst one here, you’re wrong.”

“If you kill Professor Xavier, then you’re definitely the worst!”

Marie squeezed her eyes shut. She heard Logan sigh. The grip around her wrists relaxed.

“Trust me, I’m not crazy about this,” he replied. “I’m just following orders. Killing was fine when we were at war, but missions like this are like shooting fish in a barrel.”

She opened her eyes and shot daggers at him. “Then don’t do it. He can’t force you to do anything!”

He snorted. “You don’t know how things work around here, do you?”

“Of course not! Because you won’t let me LEAVE THE ROOM.”

“Maybe I had the RIGHT IDEA because you’re acting INSANE.”

“You would feel crazy if you were cooped up in here, too!” she spat.

His gaze traveled over her face. A hand came down and gently settled at the base of her throat. The room seemed to grow warmer.

“Maybe you’re right,” he murmured, studying her. Marie took in the soft expression, at odds with his angular features and rugged complexion. “I always wondered what about you called to the Wolverine. I usually don’t settle on any one woman for very long. But there was always something about you.” A thumb ghosted over the pulse point of her throat. “Something about how strong you are.”

Marie was stunned into silence. Was he really holding her down while telling her she was strong? She had never felt so powerless in her life, stuck in this mansion without her powers. Her heart sped up, and she knew he could probably feel it under his thumb.

“I don’t feel strong,” she whispered. “I haven’t felt strong in a long time.”

“You are. Believe me, Marie.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

And there it was. As much as she hated it and tried to resist, she wanted him, too. Craved him in a way she hadn’t any other man, even Bobby. There was something that felt so right about his every touch and kiss, even though everything about this situation was wrong.

When Logan pulled back, she admitted, “I don’t want to want you.” The room blurred from unshed tears.

“It’s okay, darlin’,” he soothed. “Just let me take control for now. It’ll be okay. You’ll feel better about it with time.”

Marie swallowed back a sob and nodded. He could see through her, knew her desires from the very beginning. Maybe he could help her get through this after all.

Logan leaned down to claim her lips again, and this time the kiss was drawn out, almost seductive. His other hand finally released her arms to cup her breast. His body relaxed on top of her and she felt a hard length pressed into her stomach, but he didn’t bear down all his weight, which would have crushed her. No, this felt nice, and when he shifted against her, she squirmed. Her thighs spread, her body reflexively craving friction. Soon he was obliging her, deepening his kiss and exploring her mouth with a hot tongue while rocking against her.

“Fuck, Marie, you’re so sexy. Perfect.” He sucked on the side of her neck, above the collar, and massaged her breasts. He tweaked each nipple until she moaned. Heat was building under her skin, making her slick with need. She tried to push down conflicting thoughts about what she was allowing him to do. He was right, her body was responding to him and it would be easier in the end if she would just submit. There was no knight in shining armor come to save her. She couldn’t even save herself. For some reason, her knight was dark and passionate, not sweet and gentle like in the fairy tales. He came to claim, not liberate her.

A strong hand settled between her shoulder blades and lifted her, then her leg was pulled around his hip. She was suspended in air, feeling like a leaf blowing around the wind, at the mercy of this passion. When he shifted, pressure against her core, Marie whimpered.

“That’s a good girl. Let go,” he murmured against her lips. His nose drifted to her neck and breathed deeply, and Marie was reminded of an animal scenting its mate. She held onto his shoulders, a part of her afraid that he would drop her.

Logan chuckled. “What did I ever do without you?” Then he was standing, and Marie gasped, impulsively wrapping her legs around his hips to avoid falling. He grabbed her ass, in part fondling her, and also holding her in place. He smirked, and the way he looked at her, as if he would devour her, made her insides burn with desire.

She was slammed against a wall, and Logan kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth. She felt the muscles of his chest through their clothing. Her breasts were pressed against him and her nipples ached.

Eventually, she dropped one leg to the ground, then the other, and Logan groped and massaged her ass, not letting go of the kiss. He undid the zipper to her jeans and practically tore them off, then stepped away from the kiss only long enough to tear off their shirts. He ripped apart her bra and underwear. She was down to her socks again.

Logan leaned down, sucking on her breast, nipping it and making her squirm. Marie was so wet it trickled down her inner thighs. She squeezed them together, somewhat ashamed.

“Has anyone ever licked and sucked you all over?” he breathed. Marie blinked. That was the first time he had ever really asked about her prior sexual experiences. He hadn’t seemed to really care before.

“No. No one has.”

“Hnn. Good. I knew you were a virgin, but I wasn’t sure how much experience you had.”

Marie frowned, trying to suppress her irritation. “I’ve explored my own body. That counts for something.”

He chuckled, and his eyes flashed. “It sure does.”

Logan flipped her around so she was facing the wall, then dragged her hips to him, so she could feel the outline of his cock through his jeans pressed against her slit.

“We should do that later. I want you to play with yourself while I watch.” He rocked forward against her sensitive flesh, and she gasped. “Maybe I can give you a toy to play with. Would you like that?”

Embarrassed, Marie didn’t respond. Logan chuckled again. He reached around and grabbed her hands, and she straightened to maintain balance. He guided her hands to her breasts and forced her to massage them. Hand over hand, he directed her movements.

“That would have hot to watch. Seeing you touch yourself and bring yourself off? I could watch that all day, darlin’.” Marie gasped, feeling pleasure shoot through her body. He was rough and firm, much more than anything she could have done alone.

He released her, and she heard the rustling of clothes before feeling a hot length press against her slit. All her blood seemed to rush there, her lips pulsing as he slid against her. She leaned forward and braced herself against the wall.

His hand was wrapped around her hair, so taut that her eyes watered and her scalp burned. He slid into her easily, an indecent wet sound filling the room. Logan press forward so that she was crowded against the wall.

He positioned her hips. “Stay.” He tugged again at her hair, so that her back was arched. Marie repressed the urge to yelp in surprise.

Wolverine pulled out and then slammed back in, sparking a bolt of pleasure in her sacrum, up her spine. Liquid accumulated around his cock; a couple of drops fell to the floor. Marie was frozen, her hands to the wall as if they were stuck.

“I’ll never let you go, Marie,” he said, breath hot against her ear. Logan started a steady, slow rhythm, and a small moan escaped his lips. He slapped her ass with one hand, and she contracted around his cock, spilling more liquid to the ground. “All of this is mine. You’re mine.” He pulled her head to the side and nipped the side of her neck.

Was he speaking the truth? He knew her body, it seemed, better than she did. Her nails curled against the wall.

Each time he bottomed out, he hit a spot that made her insides feel hot and hyper-sensitive. In and out, and then slapped her ass two more times when he filled her completely, and she came. Marie bit her lip, trying to keep quiet, but her feet pushed her to her toes, and her muscles clenched around him. Logan groaned, and groped her ass with both hands in leisure appreciation.

He pulled her against his chest, and backed them up to a chair while he remained inside of her, then sat down, positioning her on top of him.

“Good,” he said huskily. “Good girl.”

She waited, expecting instruction, but his hand only rested on her hips. Eventually, her body urged her to move again so that she was bouncing in his lap. Wet sounds filled the room punctuated by her gasps. Each time she slammed down, a spark ignited throughout her body, leading her closer to her next orgasm. His moans joined her own, and while she couldn’t see him, his hands continued to fondle her, and eventually found her clit to stroke her. She crested, and came for the second time.

Logan pulled her off him and then pushed her shoulder until she was kneeling on the ground, and plugged her nose. She inhaled through her mouth and he pushed his cock in. She felt the soft heat slide past her lips, and her mouth became slack in surprise.

Marie looked up at him, and that seemed to spur him on. He clasped her jaw and made short, rapid thrusts, grunting in pleasure. He froze, and the hard length pulsed on her tongue. Liquid shot down her throat. She almost choked.

“Swallow swallow,” he ordered, holding her head in place so he had nowhere to escape, and she did as she was told, choking down the salty, bitter fluid. He pushed further in, and her throat worked against the head of his cock. He sighed in pleasure.

His cock softened and he finally released her. Marie opened her mouth but was afraid to pull away in case he tried to hold her again. Instead, he dragged his softened cock over her lips. The rubbery heat felt strange.

“Suck the tip,” Logan commanded, and she did as she was told, looking up at him. His eyes were full of smoldering intensity, and he smiled.

Logan finally pulled away, and dragged his thumb down her lower lip. Marie looked blearily up at him. She felt both dirty and sated.

“I’ve been around for a long time,” he enunciated slowly, as if in reverence. “There’s nothing better than this. Than you. Nothing in the world.”

Reluctantly, to herself, Marie admitted that she agreed.

*****

She awoke in the middle of the night, the dull glow from the moon providing a small amount of illumination. Groggy, Marie slowly realized what had woken her; Logan was thrashing and turning beside her. From her very first night back in the mansion, he had suffered from nightmares. If they got too bad, she would take her pillow and a sheet, and sleep on the floor.

He was mumbling in his sleep, something about a man named Stryker, and she sat up and dragged her pillow to her chest, more than happy to leave the bed.

The movement must have startled him because he shot up. A flash of metal, and Marie was suddenly submerged in pain. Intense, searing pain that shocked her so badly she couldn’t even scream. Then Logan was awake, breathing deeply, and it took one, two blinks before he seemed to realize where he was.

Choking, Marie looked down. Metal claws were imbedded in her chest, and red was blooming like a flower across her white nightgown. There was no room for panic or anger, only pain.

Briefly, she met Logan’s stare. There were emotions she had never remember seeing there before, perhaps would have found intriguing in better circumstances. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, and he acted too stunned to move.

“Marie…” The claws came out, and she felt liquid ooze down her stomach. It was so hard to breath. Black dots spun in the air. She fell forward, but Logan caught her. “Marie!”

She was on her back, and everything was slipping away like ice melting on a hot Southern day. Maybe she was there now, skin hot and clammy, instead of on a bed with Logan leaning over her, crying for her to wake up…

Marie jolted awake. The room was still very dark and caste in a low glow, but now her front was covered in a sticky substance. She held up a hand to her eyes.

“Blood,” she whispered. Her blood. But why had it stopped hurting?

She couldn’t move because Logan’s prone form had her pinned down. She squirmed away, eventually prying herself out from under his body. Marie stumbled to her feet. She tugged up her gown, frantically seeking a gash or wound that had caused so much blood. Instead, her fingers ran over smooth skin.

Wedged to the left of Logan were the fragmented remains of her collar. Her hand went to her throat, her heart pounding so hard it hurt. There was no device around her neck. She was free. She had her powers back. Which meant…

“Logan…did you saved me?” Had he torn off her collar by mistake, in the confusion of the moment when he was still half asleep? She felt powerful, like she could jump five stories or knock out Sabretooth.

She stood there, feet itching to run but uncertain of what to do. She wanted to flee, but was Logan alive?

“Logan?” she whispered, slowly approaching the bed. Two fingers to his pulse confirmed that he was still alive.

This was her chance. She needed to escape.

She scrambled to get dressed, jeans and a dark purple t-shirt and boots, all items that Logan had bought for her throughout her time as his captive. She tugged on a black coat, hoping it would help her blend in with her surroundings so she could escape more easily. If she had absorbed Logan’s powers then it should be easier to best mutants in combat, besides her naturally power to absorb other mutant’s life force, but it would be better to just slip out without being noticed. No need to sound the alarm.

And she needed to find Gambit. He knew where the Professor was hiding, and they could warn him and the rest of the rebellion before they were all killed.

Marie paused at the door, glancing back at Logan’s prone frame, taking in his peaceful features. Something turned in her chest, confusing her, because a part of her wanted to run back to his side and make sure he would be okay. She pushed it down, however, and slipped into the dark corridor. Now was not the time for introspection or regret.

*****

The lighting was low, one bulb flickering down a hallway to her left, when she entered the basement. She remembered weeks ago Logan mentioning that they were containing prisoners in the bottom floor. Her blood was pulsing in her ears, but she managed to move cautiously, quietly. She would find him. There were no other options. She HAD to get out of this alive to save the Professor.

Two guards were half asleep near a door, one burly and the other slender and sporting a tail, and she darted from the side to place a hand on each neck. This was the first time she had drained two mutants at once, and the current jolted through her, a short circuit through her brain. The burly one managed to grab her arm for a few seconds and scraped her with his claws. She cried out, retracting her arm to her body to nurse the sting, and stared in fascination as the wound knitted close and formed unblemished skin within seconds. So, she had absorbed Logan’s healing ability. The two mutants slumped to the floor.

Their muffled groans were subdued enough that she felt safe to leave them in plain sight. She buzzed with energy, and briefly wondered what powers they had, what abilities she had absorbed as her own.

The prison was in the center, bars casting long shadows over a form slumped in a chair.

“Gambit?” she whispered. She approached slowly, not wanting to startle him or do anything else that might make him attract attention.

The dark form stirred, and red eyes looked up at her, flashing brightly. He jumped to his feet. She noticed that his handcuffs had been removed now that he was in the cell.

“Ah, Gambit was not expecting company.” He leaned against the bars and shot her a suggestive smirk. “To what do I owe the pleasure, mon ami?”

“Do you know where the Professor is now?” Marie asked earnestly. “If I help you escape, will you lead me to him?”

Gambit blinked, taking in the seriousness of her tone, and shifted back. “Of course. But why should I be helping you?”

Her eyes brimmed with tears. This felt like a miracle. A dream come true. “He’s really alive? Truly?”

His features softened, or as much as a man whose eyes glowed red could. “Yes. Truly.”

She sniffled, and felt something wet burn down her cheek. Marie brushed it away with her palm. “Thank you.” She wasn’t sure who she was thanking. But she was so grateful.

Gambit tapped on the bars. “Little help?”

“Yeah.” She wandered out into the hallway and rummaged through the clothing of the two passed out mutants. One of their powers must have been night vision, because she could see more easily in the dark. A bulge in the skinny mutant’s trench coat revealed a hidden pocket, and Marie pulled out a set of keys. She came back to Gambit’s prison and pressed a finger to her lips.

“We’ve got to escape,” she said softly, testing each key one by one until a brass colored key unlocked the door with a click. “Get out of here before anyone finds us.”

The bar doors swung open with an eerie groan, and Gambit swaggered out. He smiled at Marie, showing a set of straight teeth. When he reached for her, though, she grabbed his wrist, her fingers closing around the cuff of his coat.

“You may not want to do that, sugar,” Marie said dryly. “For your own safety. I can hurt you.”

He nodded, his smile remaining in place. “Such a pretty flower should not be plucked.” Marie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was kind of sweet, but what kind of guy hit on a girl trying to help him escape imprisonment and certain death?

“Gambit knows the way out. Follow me.” They slipped out of the room and he motioned down the hall. She exhaled slowly in relief. At least Professor Xavier still sent skilled mutants to fight in the resistance. Maybe Gambit wasn’t so bad. She flexed her hands, and longed for some gloves. She’d need them now that her powers had returned.

“Marie,” said a hard voice behind her that she instantly recognized. Her body knew before her brain did, because she felt a pool of heat between her hips at the commanding tone. She flushed in shame. Marie didn’t wear a collar anymore, but the Wolverine still seemed to own her.

She turned and saw him a few paces away. He didn’t try to rush her, which would have been pointless anyway, because her powers were back. That would be suicide.

“You saved me,” she said quietly. “Did you mean to?”

He glanced down at his shirt, which was covered in blood. Her blood. “I hurt you. I couldn’t watch you die. Getting rid of the collar so you could take my healing ability was the only way.”

She hung her head, her limbs feeling so heavy, before looking up again. Gratitude squeezed her chest and made her eyes pool with unshed tears, but that ever-present rage and resentment also crowded her senses. “Logan…” _You had so many chances to be gentle. Why did you wait?_ “Thank you. But I’m not going back.”

He studied her, eyes glittering like a predator, but there was something else there that she couldn’t quite name. The way studied her, the subtle smile on his face. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Her throat swelled, like an unseen force was closing in. “Then why did you follow me?”

She barely noticed Gambit as he flanked her to her left. “Just say the word. We can put this dog down.”

Logan snorted. “I’m not afraid of you, Cajun. My girl is much more dangerous.”

“Go on, Gambit. I’ll catch up with you,” Marie said firmly, refusing to break eye contact with Wolverine.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gambit shift in her direction. For a while, he didn’t speak. Then, “I’ll give you a couple of minutes. If you take longer, Gambit is coming back for you.” His heat withdrew, and she knew he was gone.

Logan stalked toward her slowly, but Marie stood her ground. She wasn’t afraid anymore. The Professor was alive. There was hope after all.

“I should never have let you come with me to that meeting today.”

“What’s done is done,” Marie replied quietly.

“Do you really want to leave now, Marie?” Logan said gruffly. “Escape to the _losing_ side? Eventually we’re going to catch up, and I may not be there if one of Magneto’s recruits decides to kill you.”

Her eyes burned. “Maybe that would be better than what happened.”

Logan, who had been slowly moving closer, froze. He studied her. “You don’t really mean that.”

“Of course I do.”

He stared at her, the intensity in his eyes making her shiver. “I know you have a wild spirit. These circumstances weren’t ideal, but I was protecting you. All you had to do was submit. You thought you were submitting to me, but it was really to your own desires. We have a connection, Marie. You won’t be able to replace that.” He nodded down the hall. “Cajun may try to go after you, maybe other men. But your body knows the truth. You belong to me, and you always will.”

Her hands formed fists, and her mind stumbled to come up with a scathing reply. But was it true? She felt so confused. And without that collar, she may never touch another man again. Logan probably understood that.

She settled for, “I’ve got to go,” and turned to leave.

A strong hand grabbed her elbow, and lightening fast, she was pulled into a kiss. Full of passion and intensity, just like the rest of him. All tongue and lips and teeth, and she melted in his arms. She felt warm and comforted, even though she knew that was an illusion, and the sparks of desire running across her skin made her moan.

After only a few seconds, he moaned too, but for a different reason. She felt the tug of energy, and Wolverine’s essence pooled into her. He collapsed to the floor.

He trembled, but still managed to look up at her. “Worth it,” he gritted out.

Marie shook her head. “I thought you were smarter than that, Logan.” He shut his eyes, and Marie thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

She heard her name being called down the hallway, and Marie turned to catch up with Gambit. As she raced down the corridor, excitement filled her stomach at the thought of what was to come. The reunion of seeing the Professor again, meeting new mutants to fight beside and perhaps finding old friends who hadn’t been killed, and participating in missions to free other captives. Maybe even save the world. There was so much to look forward to, now that this chapter in her life had finally closed.

She couldn’t look back.

She couldn’t...she wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope I didn't butcher Gambit's accent too much. I tried to find a reliable source online but his dialect seems to be inconsistent.


End file.
